Talk:Pagumon
Gazimon *Doesn't Pagumon digvolve into Gazimon too? --Kid Sonic 15:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *There you have a really good point. I think so, but I'm not really sure. BramBenthem 17:29 GMT +2 (Summertime) :Pagumon never digivolves to Gazimon in story canon. Not in the cards, anime, manga, or any of the games I have access to.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Pagumon DOES digivolve to Gazimon, but only in one of the old V-pets. It evolves into either Gazimon or Gizamon. Blacksuzaku 20:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :"Pagumon never digivolves to Gazimon in story canon." 20:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :My comment was more directed to answer Kid Sonic's question, not to dispute the comment above me. Sorry for the confusion. Blacksuzaku 23:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :It seems rather obvious that Pagumon digivolves into Gazimon. Their designs and color scheme match each other, which is often the case with in-training to rookie digivolutions. In fact, they're the exact same color and their ears match. Plus the fact that they were introduced in the same episode in Adventure, because they sometimes introduce new digimon that are on the same evolution path. --shrimpfry (talk) 15:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Add to that the fact that Pagumon's etymology comes from paku-paku, and Gazimon's etymology comes from gaji-gaji, which are both onomatopoeias for eating or chewing. --shrimpfry (talk) 15:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Again, this does nothing whatsoever to respond to the point raised -- that it never happens in story canon. This is not a fanon wiki. ::Also: :::"Their designs and color scheme match each other, which is often the case with in-training to rookie digivolutions." ::This is very, very much not true, most especially with Adventure. They only started doing that with 02. 16:31, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::You do realize that Pagumon does evolve into Gazimon in the games right? In the old V-pets, Tag Tamers, D1 Tamers, Digimon World Championship, and Cyber Sleuth. Plus, pre-evolutions having similarities to later evolutions was present since the original V-pets. This isn't a matter of fanon, this is canon. And before you bring up in story canon again, you mentioned prior to that that it's not in any of the games you have access to which means you consider games to be canon. Well I just listed a bunch that you should have access to that do have Pagumon evolving into Gazimon. Fix the wiki. --shrimpfry (talk) 06:20, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Question: Do any of your so-called examples actually have Pagumon becoming Gazimon as part of the in-game story? Or is Gazimon simply a possible Rookie stage for Pagumon that results from the player's influence? Cause if it's the latter, then it is against DW:EVOLVE and thus cannot be listed. That's why Kryten explictly said "in story canon" not "possible in game" cause you only listed examples of the latter. Please read the ****ing policy before ordering people to insert fanon. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:55, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Zurumon The source listed for Pagumon digivolving from Zurumon is one of the V-Pets. Should this be removed? SchreiberTheMagnificent 11:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :That one is accepted according to DW:EVOLVE because the player cannot affect the outcome. However, it is not strictly a "story evolution", so if you wish to dispute it at that policy's talk page, feel free. 02:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) DA15 I can't seem to find evidence of this Pagumon card existing that is sourced for his bubbles attack. I was trying to find if this was a dub source, to see if I should keep it as "Awa", or change to "bubbles" from Cyber Sleuth.Marcusbwfc (talk) 15:58, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Digimon Adventure episode 15. 15:40, August 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Damn it was that simple lmao. There actually is cards called "DA-number", so I was looking at those. I ended up learning not a single Pagumon card exists anyway. But anyway yeah fair enough. I was just used to two letters and two numbers being a card lol.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:08, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :::In fairness, we've finetuned the nomenclature since then, so it should be e.1.15. 12:32, August 10, 2018 (UTC)